


I Remember (Klance)

by LupinePhoenix



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender, Voltron: Lion Voltron
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), F/F, Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Klance Week 2018, M/M, Pining Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 18:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13840188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LupinePhoenix/pseuds/LupinePhoenix
Summary: Lance remembers something, something very /important/ from the Garrison. Keith remembers it, too. Lance remembers the bonding moment, but he won't tell Keith until he can't. Keith won't admit remembering every single day of the Garrison with Lance.





	1. Chapter 1

****

Today, Lance was feeling a little flirtatious, even though Allura and Pidge would never listen to him. So he had a thought. It was a really dangerous, really terrifying thought.  _I'll bother Keith. I'll flirt and tease. He doesn't remember the Garrison, so it wouldn't hurt. Totally wouldn't hurt!_

He passed the hallways. He searched the whole castle, at least until he thought of the training room. "When isn't he in there?" he grumbled, the thought of the other irritating him. His heart squeezed. It hurt to remember. He was wrong. It always hurt when he thought about how Keith didn't remember the Garrison.

He opened the door to the training room. Just as he thought, Keith was fighting and fencing, as always. He rolled his eyes and took a deep breath. "Hey, Keith! Lookin' good this morning!" he shouted, clicking his tongue. Keith stopped abruptly and had to quickly stab the dummy and finish the simulation.

"Lance!" he yelled, seeming angry. "I could have gotten hurt!" His face melted into a calmer look, and then he sighed. "Did you just . . . compliment me . . . ?"

"Yeah," Lance said, brushing back his hair. "So?"

"Um. . . . Thanks." He smiled a little, and Lance could have frozen from how cute Keith was looking with the new expression. "You look good, too." That's when Lance jumped a mile high.

"Oh! Uh, you're welcome~, Keith," he said, turning to the Maui impression out of panic. Keith motioned for him to join his training session. Lance tried to act natural. He walked over, but then fell over right onto the red-themed paladin.  _Oops._

"Dammit, Lance, w-watch it!" he stuttered. Lance looked up at Keith, shocked at how his blackish-purple eyes looked. They were so deep and mysterious, emotions splayed in a space of life. He unintentionally let out a tiny gasp. The last time he had been this close to Keith's eyes were back at the Garrison. . . . 

"S-sorry, Keith! I wasn't watching!" he apologized, trying to get off of Keith. But his wrists were held gently by those big, warm hands. . . . Was Keith hesitating? Why didn't he let go? He heard his heart beating in that chest of his, one strong, safe, and warm. "I am  _so_ sorry!" Usually, Lance could deal with his feelings for the other boy, but today was obviously not one of those days.

"When are you  _ever_  looking?" he sighs. He lets go of the pilot of the Blue Lion. "Get out of my space."

Lance scrambled back, leaving about five feet between them. "Is this better? Huh?" he asked, crossing his arms. He was blushing like crazy, wanting to turn away from Keith Kogane. But those eyes! He had almost forgotten how deep they were, how magnetizing. He remembered all those stupid things he had said after Keith dropped out of the Garrison, all those things he had recorded, the things that replayed in his brain every night.

"Better," he agreed. Well, not  _agreed_. Just something like that. Because Lance didn't want to be this far away. He wanted to run away, sure, but he also craved to lay on the other endlessly, to absorb his rival.

"Good. I would probably move if I didn't hurt my leg," Lance lied. His leg didn't hurt. It was shaking. He would fall over. He didn't want to move.

"No," Keith objected, stepping closer. "No, no, i-it's fine."

"Uh, okay. I have a question, though, that's been eating at me for a while. Did you really forget me after you left the Garrison?" he asked, trying to sound fine about it. But he wasn't, he wasn't, and he couldn't change anything about it. He still felt exactly the same about Keith as he did back in the flight school, even if the other had forgotten everything, even the alley. He would never admit to remembering the 'bonding moment' Keith made a big fuss about. How could he admit to saying it again, even if he wasn't dying? He silently cursed.

"Yeah. I only remember a couple classes that we shared together," he said casually. Lance felt the tears form. He blinked them back, heaving a ginormous sigh. "Why?"

"Just wondering. I mean, we had almost every class together. You were the great Keith Kogane, most talented pilot for his age! How could I not have noticed? Maybe I'm just irritated that you're not speaking the entire truth, like how you were with that bonding moment I said I didn't remember," I said.

"Wait. You  _remember_  that?!" Keith exclaimed, eyes widening. Oh, his damn eyes! "Tell me what you remember!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith POV

"Why should I?" Lance argued. Keith started to feel irritated. "Why should I tell you when you don't even remember me from the Garrison? After all, I don't remember the bonding moment."

Keith pulled his hair up with a twist tie, now wearing a small ponytail. He was getting a little hot, so he let his neck cool off. "What do you mean? There is  _no way_  I'm going to admit anything!" he protested, his face turning red with the memory. Lance's annoyed expression twisted into a snarl.

"Fine. Fine, Keith. I guess I'll just  _forget again_  because that's one thing I'm at least good at!" he yelled angrily, rushing out the door. Keith almost ran after him, his hand extended. He was in the middle of shouting "Wait!" but Lance had already slammed it shut.  _Dammit, Lance! Why can't you be like normal people and admit things?_

But then he remembered.  _I pretended not to know him._ He cursed silently. "Why did I do that? I thought he had moved on! How was I supposed to know that he would have wanted to get revenge?" He paced the room, occasionally swinging his sword. "Damn him!" Keith threw his sword across the room.

He sat down on the floor and put his hands on his head, pressing them against his skull. He crossed his legs. He rocked back and forth. "No, no, no, no, no! Not again! I thought I had suppressed those feelings . . . forgotten how I felt . . . why does he have to be so damn irresistible?" he groaned, tears forming. He wouldn't cry, he wouldn't cry, he wouldn't cry, he wouldn't cry.

No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! He wouldn't let him. He wouldn't cry, he wouldn't cry, he wouldn't cry, he wouldn't cry.

Lance

would not

make him cry.

He wouldn't cry, he wouldn't cry, he wouldn't cry, he wouldn't cry. But why did the tears keep welling up? Why did the lump in his throat stay? Why couldn't Lance just realize he wanted what they had back?

But he could still feel the hot tears roll down his cheek, disobeying him. "What did I do to deserve someone like him?" he muttered. "Oh, quiznak!" He wiped the tears away with the heel of his hand, wishing someone would hold him close. Only he knew no one would. He picked up the closest weapon and hurled it at the door. "Come back here, you fucker!" he screamed, indicating the one who had left him alone in the room. Even though he knew he couldn't hear him.

 _Why did you pretend to forget everything?_ He thought to no one in particular. Then he started to get angry at himself.  _Even after what you told him in the alley? Lance's face was so cheery and bright after that night. Maybe more obnoxious, but at least he was_ happy _, Keith. Why did you do that? If you hadn't, you might've still had that connection . . . picked up where you started._

He started to sob quietly, shaking and hugging his knees. "I-I'm so s . . . sorry, L-lance," he whispered. "So . . . m-much more th-than you know. . . ."

-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-

"So how was your training session, guys?" Shiro asked, shoving his spoon into his mouth at dinner. "Why aren't you saying much?"

"Just tired," they answered at the same time. They blushed, too, and looked in opposite directions.

". . . Yeah. Sure. Did you two fight, or something?" Hunk pressed.

Silence for a few seconds.

Then Lance had to open his damn mouth. Keith tried not to growl.

"No. We just trained pretty hard. I'm exhausted! Do you mind not asking me anything? I really don't have enough energy to talk."

Did Lance just . . . save Keith's ass? His eyes flew open, and he stifled a gasp. His face was firmly positioned so he couldn't see anyone's response. All he could hear was silence. Something warm touched his thigh. He froze.

"Alright, Lance. I think that you two should sleep, okay? You've got a mission, tomorrow morning," Shiro suggested. "You'll be taking a pod instead of a Lion."

"Yeah," Keith agreed, standing up. "We'll need rest. Come on, Lance. I'd rather talk to someone down the hall, this time."

-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-

"Are you okay? You looked a little put out there, Keith," Lance asked after they left the dining hall, worried. "You look like a teenage girl after she cries for an hour."

"I'm fine, Lance," he grumbled. "I trained a little harder than I should have." He started walking a little faster, but he knew Lance would be able to keep up.

"Uh, no, you're not," Lance objected, grabbing Keith's wrist. "Tell me what's wrong."

". . . You're not going to get me to say anything," he muttered, embarrassed. "Not when I—" He cut himself off, biting his lip. He readjusted the blue paladin's grip so they were holding hands, at least for a few seconds. "Not when you already know." Tears formed in his eyes. He gave a pleading look to the slightly younger boy. He looked so hurt, so disappointed.  _Disappointed in me,_  he thought. He felt a wave of vertigo as he turned away too quickly.

He let go of Lance and walked away. He had made it to his room before he even made eye contact. He had made sure the door was locked before he let the tears come, stifling tiny sobs, ones that he knew Lance wouldn't hear. Tears streamed down his face. He made it into his bathroom, slamming the door.

"I hate you, Lance McClain," he swore, immediately breaking it. If he were Pinocchio, his nose would have been a mile long. He fell asleep repeating those words, maybe a little more close to Lance's name than the full sentence.

"I hate you."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance POV

**Lance POV**

"Okay, so you two have everything you need? The storms are going to be pretty bad, there's like a ninety point seven chance that you'll run into them. Have you got enough rations for a week?" Pidge fretted around them, checking their bags and testing the engine. Twice.

"Yes, we got everything," Lance answered, getting slightly annoyed. "Anything else you'd like to ask us?" Pidge shook her head. Lance sighed. Keith caught his eye for a second, then turned away. Was he blushing? Lance had noticed how upset Keith looked the day before, how flustered. Was he okay?

Pidge hugged them both, then left. "Make sure you fly carefully around the storms," she begged.

"We will," he promised, then smiled at her. He didn't feel like smiling. Keith didn't smile—really smile—either. As Pidge ran off to the control room, Keith approached him. Lance started to feel a little nervous.

"Lance," he muttered, cocking his head toward the pod. He wouldn't meet his eyes. "We should leave."

"Yeah, okay," he agreed, climbing onto the ramp. He almost made it inside, but then something stopped him. That something had caught his hand, and he stopped, blushing furiously. "K-Keith?" he stuttered, looking back at the red paladin.

"I just wanted to tell you," he said, "that my feelings haven't changed. I still—"

"Hate me with a passion, yeah, I know," Lance snapped, turning away and ripping his hand back. He felt bitter. "I heard you say that last night. 'I hate you, Lance'. Well, I do, too." He snuck a glance at Keith's face, which was hurt and shocked. His big beautiful eyes were filled with tears. Then it hardened and he stomped onto the pod furiously.

"Glad you remember the alley," Lance murmured to himself, rolling his eyes. He was too angry to cry.

They buckled up and fired up the engine. They had a month's worth of fuel, so they were safe with that. "Ready?" Keith asked, his voice robotic.

"Ready."

They took off, flying through space in silence. Lance hated it. There was so much he wanted to say, but he didn't know what was okay or how to say it.

He thought of all the things he used to say to Keith, after the alley. What he said to Keith when he was cradled in his arms. He told Keith how he really felt in the alley and reminded him in Keith's arms. He rested his chin on his hand, staring out the window, gazing at the stars. Pretending only hurt, but how else was he going to get back at Keith for forgetting? For leaving him with a cliffhanger on how they would end up. After Keith dropped out, he just assumed that he would never see him again. After all, why would he? He no longer had a heart for him to break.

"Hey, Lance?"

His head perked up, being knocked back to reality. "Hm?"

"Do you know what today's date is?" Keith sounded like he knew. There was some mischief in his voice. Lance shook his head. Keith smirked. "December twenty-fifth. It's Christmas."  ** _(A/N: If you're one of my regular readers, then this is your Christmas special for 2017.)_**

"Christmas?" he asked, shocked. "It's Christmas?"

"Yup. And last Christmas, I gave you something you could never get rid of. Well, not easily, anyway," Keith said, his finger pressing the autopilot button. "You should still have it."

"What'd you give me?" Lance asked, curious. "I thought you didn't remember being at the Garrison with me."

"Oh, I do. I remember  _every single class_."

"So you remember the night on the street?" Lance asked, his ears turning pink. His heart squeezed. Keith looked confused.

"What night on the street?" he asked. Lance felt disappointed but kept guessing.

"Was it some kind of tech?"

"No."

"Uhm . . . a memory?"

"Sort of."

"Something metaphorical?"

". . . Yes," Keith admitted. "But I like to think you still have it. I mean, I gave it to you, but I don't know if you're still keeping it. I gave it to you near a Dumpster."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Lance said, turning away.  _What did Keith give me?_

"Oh," Keith said, sounding disappointed. "Maybe you're not still keeping it. I guess I was wrong."

Lance felt bad about making Keith upset, but he didn't know how. As far as he knew, Keith didn't even remember what happened, or if he even felt the same way. Lance's feelings never changed from that night. They were pretty similar  _before_  that night. He lied every single time he told Keith three words. They were horrible, ugly words that he would never have used, at least not if Keith didn't keep using them, too.

"Hey, Keith?"

"Yeah?"

"I remember the bonding moment," Lance admitted, his voice wobbly. "I remember what you told me. What I told you."

"Y-you do?" Keith said, blushing. "So you're t-telling me . . . y-you, of all p-people, remember t-that I'm . . . that I'm gay?"

"Yeah."

"I remember the alley!" Keith blurted, blushing and slapping a hand over his mouth.

"Oh?" Lance asked, smirking. "You remember the alley?"

"Yes," Keith confessed, bowing his head. He crossed his arms. "I remember. What about it?"

"Tell me what happened," Lance ordered, leaning over in his chair. "Tell me, or we go back to pretending that nothing ever happened."

"We . . . we made out, alright?!" Keith shouted, his head snapping up and his eyes wild. Desperate. "We made out and I. . . ."

"You what?" Lance pressed, rolling his chair closer to the other. "What did you tell me?"

**Keith POV**

Keith gulped, nervous. Was Lance just trying to get a confession out of him? Was he just trying to embarrass him? Lance knew what happened. Lance knew what he had told him, right?

"I . . . I told you that I had feelings for you," he said, not willing to say those three words. Not until Lance did. Never until Lance did. He was always the first one to make a move, anyway.

"Does it still stand?" he asked. Lance looked worried. Keith bit his lip. He barely nodded. He didn't know if Lance saw.  _"Does it still stand?"_ Lance pushed.

"Yes! Yes, it still stands! I love you, okay? I never stopped!" he shouted, a tear rolling down his cheek. Lance looked sad. It looked like he swallowed. "Say something!" Keith demanded, throwing his hands in the air. And Lance's rejection in three, two, one. . . .

"M-Mine, too," he said. Keith was shocked. His confession still stood? He would have thought he had gotten over it by now. But apparently, he was wrong. "I'm still very much in love with you."

"Wh—what?" Keith sputtered, wiping tears vigorously. Lance still loved him? Even after being shouted at, being insulted, and being told to die when Keith had presented the idea of dropping out? He looked up at Lance, seeing his bottom lip quiver.  _He was going to cry._

Keith ran over and knelt next to Lance. He wiped a tear as it fell, cupping the other boy's face. "It's alright. It's okay, Lance," he coos, trying to comfort him. Lance smiled for a second, then he frowns. 

"No, it's not! I hurt you! I—I was mad because you pretended not to remember me, so—so I did the same thing! How is that okay?" he asked, tears now spilling at an even faster rate. "I don't deserve someone like you."

"Lance. . . . Please. Please don't do this to yourself," he begged, shaking his head. "If anything, it's me who doesn't deserve you."

"Why?"

"Lance . . . " he tried, but he kept going.

"Tell me why!"

"You're more than I deserve, Lance. What else is there?"

"Are you saying you're too good for me?" he whispered, looking confused. "I lied and hurt you! I made you cry! I didn't walk back into the training room when you called for me."

"Wait . . . you heard?"

"Yes. I did.  _You_  arethe one who's too good for  _me._ "

"That's not true!" Keith yelled, pulling Lance into a hug. He was almost surprised when Lance hugged back right away, but not so much now that they were together again, like . . . like they were supposed to be. He sighed. "That is not true. You're so kind-hearted, so determined. You would do anything for anyone you care about, even if it meant doing something you didn't want to do. You're the best person I know."

"Really?"

"Really."


	4. Chapter 4

**Lance POV**

When they got back to the castle, Keith looked a lot happier, and Lance  _felt_  a lot happier. They had only made up with words and a hug, and Lance was  _really_  ready to kiss that son of a bitch. He jumped a little when someone kissed his cheek. "Merry Christmas, baby," Keith whispered when they got out of the pod. "Do you want to tell them?"

He nodded, a stupid smile stuck on his face. "Of course! Why wouldn't I?"

Keith laughed. "Just making sure," he said, taking Lance by the hand. Keith let out another laugh, and whispered, "This was all kind of dumb, wasn't it? I could have just kissed you and been done with the extra drama we created. Imagine the looks on their faces!" He started to run, and Lance envisioned what the rest of the team's expressions would be.  _Shocked and destroyed, that's what they'll be,_ is what he wanted to shout, but he was laughing too hard.

They burst into the dining hall, laughing. Then the rest noticed something. Something none of them could have ever seen coming. Shiro and Pidge looked confused but could see why the boys made that decision. Hunk spits out his drink, and Coran almost choked on his goo. Allura was so stunned, she could only say three words: "What the quiznak . . . ?"

"Merry Christmas!" they greeted together. Keith stared lovingly at his new boyfriend. He was  _aching_  to suck his damn face.

"Um, why are you two holding hands?" Pidge asked.

"Yeah, it's a little creepy," Hunk added. "Mainly because I'm pretty sure you two keep insisting you're straight."

"I'm going to show you why!" Keith sang. He was smiling fondly at the Cuban boy, taking a deep breath. He cradled Lance's head in his free hand and pressed his lips to the other paladin's. He heard gasps and someone—was it Shiro?—laughing.

But he didn't care about that. He just cared about how good it felt to have Keith kiss him back, to hold him, to run his fingers through his mullet.  ** _(A/N: You didn't think I was going to put the mullet in here, did you? Comment and Vote for more smut)_**

Lance pulled back, gasping for air. "I've been waiting for a year for you to do that, you dipshit!" he exclaimed, arms still holding him firmly in place.

Shiro came up and hugged them both. "So have  _I_ ," he chuckled. So he  _was_  the one laughing. "You're sexual tension was killing me! I was about ready to shove you two together for weeks, now. It was my idea to put you guys in the pod."

"Wait," Keith said, metaphorically pushing pause. "You  _wanted_  us to get back together?"

"Hold up!" Pidge bellowed. "What do you mean 'back together'? What happened to you both being straight?"

Lance smiled. "I was never straight. I only flirted with girls to keep up the Since-Keith-Doesn't-Remember-You-Let's-Make-Him-Jealous act. I enjoyed his reactions. They kept me awake at night."

"You pervert."

"You were the one that said you loved me," he accused playfully. He tapped Keith's nose. "Boop!"

They both grinned. Keith felt so much happier now that he had finally gotten Lance back. He forced himself to face the rest of the team. "Lance and I knew each other back at the Garrison. Shiro knew I had a crush on Lance, and after hearing about—"

"Let me take it from here, or you'll skip over the details," Lance said, cutting him off. "Keith had his motorcycle back then, and we decided to go for a ride, just to go to a private spot to talk. We had this alley that we would go to because our rivalry was turning into a friendship. Soon, I realized I had feelings for Keith, and eventually wrote to my parents about my sexuality so they would know what to expect if I ever got a boyfriend.

"But back to Keith and I. I was getting so tired of hiding the way I felt, so I began dropping little hints. 'I'm bisexual', 'I think you should grow your hair out'—"

"And I took you seriously and let my hair grow into this gorgeous mullet," Keith interrupted, kissing Lance's cheek.

"Yeah. Stuff like that. But one night, last Christmas, in fact, we had gotten into a fight. Keith wanted to drop out of the Garrison, and I didn't like that."

**Flashback, But Lance is Still Talking**

Keith arrived just as I was beginning to worry he wouldn't show up. "Hey," he said, sitting down next to me on the Dumpster. "I need to talk to you. Is . . . is it okay if I hold your hand? Your touch always calms me down."

I trembled but entwined our fingers, anyway. "About what?" I ask. "Are you okay?"

He shook his head, and what he said next scared the hell out of me: "I'm thinking about dropping out of Galaxy Garrison to look for Shiro. You know, my mentor."

I instantly felt jealous. He wanted to look for that mentor of his. He was what, twenty-three? We were seventeen and sixteen, which meant that this Shiro was at least six years older than him. The idea kind of scared me. "You're dropping out?" I demanded. "But what about me?"

He blushed, or, at least I think he did. It was too dark to be sure. "What about you? You're more than half of why I'm leaving. All of why I'm staying." He makes a funny sound, almost like a whimper and a croak. "I don't think I can stand to be around you anymore."

"Why?" I ask, getting even madder. "If you left, I would be stuck without anyone to talk to, to laugh with, frustrated at or obsess over!"  _Wait. No, no, you idiot, what did you just say? Obsess over?_

Keith was still for a moment, terrifying me. "Lance . . . did you say  _obsess over_?" I couldn't help but nod as he leaned in for a horrifying second. He placed a hand on my chest, and I almost begged,  _rub me._ I gulped as he scooted closer so that he was sitting on top of my legs.

"Obsess over? So am I one of your many crushes?" he accused, sounding hurt. His hand massaged my chest affectionately. I shook my head.

"No! No, never. You were always so much more in my eyes," I swore, touching his hair. He sighed, and swiveled his hips on mine, letting out small groans. (A/N: Just some smut.) I started to breathe a little heavier. "What are you doing?" I ask. My eyes started to flutter shut and let him do what he was doing.

"Getting you to tell me exactly how much more I am," he growls, kissing my neck. I whimper and pressed his head down without realizing what we were doing. Then my eyes flew open, sitting up.

"Keith, wait," I said. "I don't even know your sexuality, we haven't even kissed. You can't just tease like that!" Keith sat up, too, and smirked.

"You want to kiss?" Keith demanded, climbing on top of him. "Alright. We'll kiss." He pressed his lips against mine, licking my bottom lip, asking to be let in. I comply, only because I would be dead if I didn't. He kissed me sweetly and passionately, his hips moving faster. He moaned in pleasure.

I pulled back, only to speak to him. "Is this a bad time to try and convince you that I love you?"

He shook his head. "I don't doubt it. But you won't believe me when I tell you the same thing."

"Hah. Try me."

"I love you, Lance McClain. I always have," Keith told me, getting off of me. "And I can't stay with you anymore. It hurts too much."

**Back to Reality**

"And that is how my life was utterly destroyed by this kinky little shitball," Lance finished, smiling. "He left me in that alley, all turned on and loveless."

"The way you said it made it sound more depressing than it was," Keith complained.

"It's true, though."

"I guess you  _are_ right about that. What do I owe you?"

"As long as I want," Lance answered. "And this Christmas, I'll give you  _my_  heart."

The other paladins understood, well, a little more, that is, about their situation. Allura and Coran looked confused. Keith heard Allura mumble to Pidge if human gender really mattered. Shiro was humming 'Here Comes the Bride.' Keith kind of figured that Shiro was waiting for Keith to give the okay for a wedding. The fanboy/dad look on his face said it all.

"Um . . . Lance?" Keith asked. He fidgeted. He knew this was super sudden, but his feelings had never changed. When would they?

"Yeah?"

"Er . . . I'm not asking now, but, just wondering . . . would you ever marry me?" he asked, taking Lance's hand. The blue paladin's face melted into a puddle of tears.

"So . . . is this like engaged to be engaged? Or engaged but not really?" he asked, quivering.

"Yes," he said. It was sort of like both. Shiro squealed. Keith resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He stepped back in surprise when Lance hugged him tightly.

"Then  _of course_!" he shouted, full of sincerity. "I was ready when we were in the pod!" Keith held onto his fiance-to-be tightly. This war was going to end in a wedding. He shot Shiro a look.

The black paladin grinned and quickly kissed Allura, which surprised her. "We have planning to do, woman!"


	5. Epilogue

**Two Years Later, Back on Earth**

Keith had his hair in a small ponytail like two Christmases ago when he had gotten back together with Lance. He was wearing the black tuxedo, flaunting a magnificent red tie. He guessed he would be the one at the altar from the beginning, ever since he had asked the stupid guy to even consider marrying him. Shiro had spent two years trying to plan them the perfect intergalactic wedding, even after his own and then having the baby, Takashi Alfor. "Don't worry," he said, a hand on his shoulder. "This is the most magical moment in your life, right now. Don't be nervous about making it perfect. Just try to make him happy."

"Okay," Keith promised, grateful for his best man. Hunk was the "dude of honor," as Lance liked to call him. It had been four Christmases since they had first kissed. Keith's chest swelled with pride. His wedding was on Christmas Day. The music started.  _Here he comes, that big, beautiful idiot._ He smiled as he saw Lance walk down the aisle in a white tux and a bouquet of red and white roses.

Each step he took was brilliant. Both their families had come, though not all. Most didn't approve, like Keith's father. But who needed that son of a bitch? Not him. He had Mr. Lance Kogane. And it just so happened that he had reached the altar.

The wedding ceremony was long, and it tempted Keith to cut the priest and say "I do" before he was asked. After they were pronounced husbands like he had planned, Keith swept Lance into a tango pose and kissed him, kissed him like there was no tomorrow. He pulled away, and Lance threw back his bouquet. It hit Lotor in the head, and he glanced around, nervous.

"Why . . . why did you throw flowers at me?" Lotor asked, confused.

"Just shut it," Pidge elbowed. Keith laughed and brought Lance back up from the glorious dip he was just in.

The reception was exceptional. Blue and red and black hang from every corner, and white everywhere. They popped open a bottle of champagne and passed it around. They laughed and ate and told jokes. Lance danced with Keith until midnight.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you, too," Lance replied.

"Remember that."

"What makes you think I'll ever forget?"


End file.
